Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: RoyxDick, RAXRob. Cat!AU. based on the vocaloid song. Not a song fic. Aka: it doesn't have the lyrics every other paragraph. Roy starts acting weird after going into the Wayne Mansion garden. COMPLETE


Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life

**Author's note: It's just a little fanfic made with inspiration from the vocaloid song. I've been listening to the one by Len Kagamine and 96Neko. Even though 96Neko is nothing like Roy, I just had inspiration. XD**

**I own...NOTHING!**

**While I write this, the team all looks a certain way. I just imagine them all as nekos. (They look human but with cat ears and tail) You can imagine them either way.**

Roy and Robin will be described

Wally: Red haired Tabby Cat

Kaldur: siamese cat

Artemis: Creme Tabby

M'gann: Brown-ish red tabby cat

Conner: black fur with white tipped ears and tail

Jade: Long Black fur with grey paws

**WARNING: BOYxBOY, YAOI, BL, MALExMALE, GAY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pairings: Roy/Dick, RA/Rob**

* * *

_"A cat can only live once, _  
_so it's all about having fun. _  
_Shall I tear that collar around your neck _  
_to pieces with my teeth?"_

_"A cat can only live once, _  
_so that's why I am being kept as a pet. _  
_Do you even have the faintest idea _  
_how much the collar of this brand costs?"_

_-Clips of **Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life**_

* * *

Roy was a very serious, red haired, tabby cat. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to be glaring at your very soul. Nowadays, he lived outside as an Alley Cat. He used to have a nice home with plenty of milk to drink and a soft bed to sleep on. But...it just wasn't him.

Roy ran away from that idiot, Oliver, the first chance he got. He was proud of this. He had been annoyed to hear that Oliver had soon adopted a pretty tabby cat to replace him. Some friend Oliver turned out to be.

Well, fine, forget him and the life Roy used to have. Of course, Roy still hung around old friends. Like Kaldur, Wally, and M'gann, even though they were still pets.

He even had new friends now, both were strays. Conner had been abandoned by his owner. Along with Jade, who he was in a confusing relationship with.

He had begun to get bored of where he was. That was another reason he'd ran away, he was bored of being a pet. He wanted to do what he wanted. To live out his dreams. His greatest dream...to go see the Aurora in the northern countries.

* * *

Roy glared at the mouse he'd been stalking. He followed it all through town, until it came to a large mansion surrounded by a cement wall. It was late at night. The air was crisp with the Spring season.

His friend, Wally, had thought it would be cool to go with. Wally was completely against leaving forever, he loved his _owners_ too much.

Why we point out that the Wall-man/cat was there? Why, you ask? Well, Wally knocked over a trash bin, scaring the mouse into running through a small hole in the wall. Roy's fur stood on end and he hissed, "Dammit, Wally!"

Roy ran after the mouse, climbing the wall. Wally shouted, "Roy! Come back!"

He was simply ignored.

* * *

Roy flicked his tail in triumph. He'd caught the mouse under his paw! He was about to put the mouse out of its misery, when he stopped. He looked up. His eyes wide as he took in the beauty of the creature above him. A beautiful cat with sleek black fur. The moonlight making the cat seem to sparkle.

The cat was sitting in a bed of moonflowers, just outside an open window. Roy didn't even notice when the mouse ran off. He crawled up to the window ledge, using the vines and a few well placed bricks. Now that he was closer, he could see the cat had crystal blue eyes, and was male.

Roy knew, right then and there, this cat was to be his. He didn't care where the cat came from, nor who he was. He just needed that cat by his side.

The cat turned to him with those beautiful eyes, and let out a surprised mew, "Who are you? This isn't your house!"

Roy was to awestruck to say anything mean, "I'm Roy. Who are you?"

"...Dick."

"That's a great name."

"Thank...you?"

Roy was about to continue the conversation, when a huge Great Dane jumped up and started barking at him. Roy was about to rush to protect Dick, when said kitten said, "Ace! Down boy, stay whelmed. What is it?"

A few more barks.

"Oh, well, goodbye Roy."

"What? Wait, I still wanted to-"

Dick jumped into the house and said, "Time for the infiltrator to be outfiltrated."

He let out a cackle and Ace started barking again. Roy hissed, and scratched the dog's nose before running away.

* * *

"I'm serious Kaldur, Roy's been acting weird since he came out of that house!"

"How has he been acting different?"

"He's all smiley. Roy never smiles!"

Wally was freaking out, and blaming himself. Ever since Roy'd crawled back over that wall, he'd been all smiley. He would let mice run right past him. He'd just sigh like a lovesick idiot and stare at the wall of the mansion. He was even ignoring Jade's advances, and Wally didn't get hissed at for anything. It was really starting to worry everyone.

That is, until they met Jason. Jason was a black cat with a single white streak over his eye. Jason had told them about that house. He said the man that lived there had one kitten. His name was Dick, and he was probably the prettiest male cat he'd ever seen.

Jason talked about how he had lived there for a while. He said that Dick was a little troll that often played with other cats how most would play with a mouse.

This worried Roy's friends to no end. Jade had gotten angry at this, and decided to go see this kitten for herself that night.

* * *

Jade slowly made her way over the wall, making sure to stay silent. She went through the clean cut grass, taking careful steps. Then, she made it to the window where Roy had seen the mysterious kitten. There she saw Roy mewing softly at the window. She was about to make herself known, when she saw a small paw poke out the window.

Her eyes widened when she saw the adorable kitten. She completely forgot her anger at Roy. The little blue eyed kitten mewed, "What are you doing here again?"

"I just wanted to see you again. You pure black fur is lovely, especially in the moonlight. Why don't you come down here and play together with me."

Dick hesitated, then smirked, "You sure know how to talk with that mouth, but I'm not dumb. There is no way I'm going down there."

Roy kept mewing complements to the blushing kitten. Until Dick mewed, "Nope, not aster. I can see your perverted eyes in the dark. It's creepy. I might just call Ace."

"Hey, wait. Nonononono. Can't we just play for a little bit?"

"No. A little bit will turn into forever. There is no way I'm leaving this house. A cat only lives once. It's dangerous out in the city. You could get hit by a car."

"Well, why don't we just play in the garden."

You could tell that Dick really wanted to leave, but something was holding him back.

"No. I can't leave."

"Well...Why don't we just talk. I'll come up and we can just hang out?"

"You had better stay outside!"

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

It went on like this for days. Jade had since given up on Roy. She had better things to do than wait for him. It was Wally that had followed today. He watched in awe as Roy actually smiled around the lovely little kitten. They were talking about their dreams. Then, Roy said something that shocked him.

"There's a boat leaving. I got a job as a mouse catcher on it. I...I'd like for you to go with me."

"What?"

"You know my dream was to leap out of this town eventually, journey to the distant Northern land, and watch the aurora lights there. Now, I have a chance. I want you to go with me."

Dick looked at the ground, "My way of living...isn't changed so easily...and I-I don't have the heart to just up and leave Bruce like that. All alone in this big house..."

"I understand..."

Roy jumped off the ledge and into the soft grass. As he walked away, he heard, "You're already leaving? Com'on, Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at the little kitten. He blushed when he saw the smile on Dick's face, "Please feel free to visit me again when you get back. I'll be waiting...Roy..."

Roy smiled, nodding. He mewed, "I love you too, Dick."

Dick jumped off the ledge and ran to Roy. They both blushed as he rubbed against Roy.

"Don't forget me."

"I promise. I could never forget you."

"Aster."

With that, Roy left. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

and three years later...Roy and Dick were happily married.


End file.
